Re-start!
by h-ritsu
Summary: Llegó el momento de entrar a la vida universitaria. Comenzar a madurar y a entender los propios sentimientos es parte de este nuevo comienzo!
1. Sentimiento que comienzan a aflorar

Primera historia! Ojala le den una cálida bienvenida ^^ K-on no me pertenece!Pero el poder fantasear yuri si! xD

Para quienes no hayan leído el manga de la universidad, van a aparecer en esta historia(por ahora) tres personajes nuevos: Akira (guitarrista), Hayashi (bajo) y Ayame (bateria). Todo transcurre luego de ingresar a la universidad y de haber conocido recientemente a estas chicas.

-Capítulo 1-

Las chicas ya se habían graduado, ingresado en los dormitorios de la universidad femenina, y cada una estaba dispuesta a ir a sus respectivas clases, a no ser por Yui quien todavía no se había despertado, hacia falta la pequeña pero gran ayuda de Akira para despertarla.

-¡Yuiii despierta de una vez!

-Hai Hai

-Si no entras y la tironeas no se levantará- Ritsu tranquila desde la mesa, se reía interiormente.

-¡Levantala vos! Menudo encargo me han dejado, encima es su amiga

-Mira Mugi, ¡hay un nuevo bar en el barrio!-como siempre cambiando de tema

-Oh, es verdad, ¿vamos este viernes?

-¡Por supuesto! Todavía no tengo tantas cosas para estudiar así que ¡hay que aprovechar!- su sonrisa mostraba las ansias de diversión- ¿qué dices Mio?

-Por mi si, pero… ¿qué era esa pila de libros en tu escritorio?-

-¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo!... ¡Deja de entrar a chusmear mis cosas! ¡Yo estudio si quiero!- protestaba con pucheros la baterista, mientras Mio, un tanto pillada de su intromisión en la vida de Ritsu, se sonrojaba.

-Si, claro, pero después andas loca porque no llegas a leer todo.

-Jejej… pero para algo estas tu que me ayudas- decía rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa

-¡Oye! ¡No asumas desde ya eso!- le recriminaba, ya que no era divertido tener que ayudarla siempre, pero sin dejar de sonrojarse ya que sabía, y se sentía segura, de que era necesitaba por su amiga la baterista.

Mugi miraba divertida le escena tan común que se generaba casi todos los días, podía ver la relación tan íntima que tenían las chicas, y su lado (¿oscuro?) yuri no podía dejar de imaginar cosas, aunque sin embargo no lo dejaba salir por temor a equivocarse, ya que… la realidad a veces era muy diferente de las fantasías. No tenia garantías de que hubiesen sentimientos de amor entre ambas, es más, en tantas oportunidades pudieron haber pasado cosas que nunca fueron. La mente detective de Mugi brilló por un instante, y con más luz que nunca, sus fantasías no resistieron más el encierro y desbordaron. Un plan se le había ocurrido, en el cual ella tenia que ser mas astuta y directa si quería conseguir algo… aunque sea una certeza de que sus imaginaciones eran solo eso, imaginaciones.

-Entonces esta decidido, ¡este viernes nos vamos de copas al bar!

-¡Eso es Mugi, así me gusta, se nota que eres mi fiel acompañante!- decía alegre Ritsu mientras levantaba sus brazos- ¿Escuchaste Mio? ¡A ver si aprendes!

Este comentario hirió un poco a la bajista, sintiéndose apenas celosa, pero no de Mugi exactamente.- ¡Pues que te ayude a estudiar otra persona!-. Mio tomó su bolsa para dirigirse a la facultad. Mientras lo hacía, su amiga la veía divertida desde atrás. Tanto se conocían que una sabía cuando la otra se enojaba o hablaba en serio.

Por otro lado, dentro de la habitación de Yui, Akira se sentía con curiosidad, ya que al ir a despertar a la dormilona esta se había abalanzado sobre ella gritando un nombre…que no era el suyo. ¿Quién era azu-nyan? ¿Y con –nyan?

"¿Será alguien importante? Seguro sus amigas lo saben… ¡?Pero a mi que me importa! Lo único que me falta: ¡meterme en la vida de esta chica!... ¡Solo conseguiría mas problemas de los que ya tengo!"

Cuando las clases terminaron, Tainaka Ritsu, mochila al hombro, chaleco de jean mangas cortas desabotonado, y unas calzas, caminaba hacia la fotocopiadora de la biblioteca. Su cabeza estaba hecha un revuelto por las clases, mucha información le habían dado, así que quería buscar las hojas y largarse a dormir una siesta. Mientras esperaba en la ventanilla vio de lejos a Mio. Inmediatamente, cual niña feliz, quiso ir a asustarla, hasta que recordó que estaban en la biblioteca, y la última vez que hizo gritar a la baterista allí, había recibido el golpe de su vida. Por lo cual camino en lento. Pero se detuvo al ver que Mio le sonreía con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada a alguien.

–Que raro verla a Mio así, ¿a quien mira?- mientras se acercaba por detrás para ver hacia quien se dirigía Mio. "¡Pero si es Hayashi! ¡Ah, ya pensaba que era algún chico!" pensó suspirando y aliviada. "¿Por qué estoy suspirando?" pensaba con una gotita en la cabeza. " Uy, ahora me intriga saber de que hablan. Quizás las pueda sorprender" Realmente Ritsu no era para nada sincera consigo misma, ya que bien sabía en su fondo que lo que más le intriga era la causa de semejante sonrisa por parte de Mio.

-¡Tus apuntes son muy buenos, Hayashi!

-No digas eso, ¡me haces sonrojar!- dijo esta mientras pasaba su brazo por la nuca.

-No, ¡en serio! Eres increíble, es más…yo…- de repente Mio se estaba sonrojando como niña tímida y feliz, lo cual llamó la atención de Ritsu, ya que era muy raro ver que su amiga se comportara así.

-...y-yo…¡te admiro por eso! - decía Mio comenzando a subir de tono su voz, y el color de su rostro- ¡Eres inteligente!, ¡tocas muy bien el bajo! ¡Y-y eres muy linda! Yo- Y no pudo terminar porque fue callada por un dedo posando en sus labios

-Gracias, Mio- Hayashi le dedicó su mas sincera y tierna sonrisa- Pero no creo que debamos gritar acá- Mientra retiraba su dedo, Mio se sonrojaba mas y mas, no solo por casi gritar en la biblioteca, si no también por la cercanía que había experimentado con su nueva ídola. Su corazón todavía le latía fuerte.

Todo esto sucedía a los ojos de una baterista muy confundida. Sentía oprimido su pecho pero no sabia la razón, lo cual la dejaba más confundida. "¿Por qué Mio se comporta así con Hayashi? ¿Y desde cuando, si a las chicas las hemos conocido hacia un mes? ¿Y admiración es lo que tiene Mio, o es…? Bah, no me interesa saberlo, ¡mejor me largo!"

-Tu también eres linda, Mio. Si quieres, este viernes podemos…- ¡Pum! Y no pudo terminar su frase, un ruido de libros cayendo distrajo a las dos músicas que dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen de semejante estrépito.

-R-ritsu?- balbuceaba una Mio sin habérsele ido el sonrojo. Para Ritsu, el haberle visto a los ojos a Mio en ese estado hizo que se sintiera ya no confundida, si no dolida.

-Ahh, p-perdón, ¡no me di cuenta! ¡Pero qué tonta! Jajaj- Toda nerviosa recogía los libros caídos con una mano y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza. – Listo, ya…- Dirigió su mirada a las chicas, y el ver a Mio cerca de Hayashi, si bien estaban solamente una al lado de la otra, hizo que se asustara y corriera su mirada a otro lado. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la otra bajista. El nerviosismo de Ritsu la hizo darse cuenta de que algo había escuchado. -Bueno, ¡me voy! ¡disculpen!- Dijo y rápidamente salio corriendo del lugar.

Mio no podía articular palabra, no entendía que había pasado, ni el porque del comportamiento extraño de Ritsu, y además…¿qué hacia ella en ese lugar si nunca iba a estudiar?. Hayashi, que sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado, entendía para sí misma la confusión por parte de Mio ahora, ya que esta no había captado lo ultimo que ella había intentado decirle, y por eso Mio no podía imaginarse qué era lo que había causado tal reacción por parte de la ojimiel.

"Pero igual, que linda es Mio, tan inocente, tal vez debería enseñarle algunas cosas…" Inmediatamente Hayashi se sonrojó ante tal atrevimiento al pensar eso. En el fondo, ella era muy parecida a Mio en lo tímida, solo que le llevaba un poco mas de experiencia en el terreno del amor.

Ritsu corría por el campus con sus fotocopias al viento, no paró ni para guardarlas en la mochila. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ver?

"¿Fue lo que vi? ¿Esa chica se le estaba tirando a Mio? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, Mio es hermosa y destaca mucho, cualquier chico la desearía, pero… ¿una chica? ¡Oh dios! ¡Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso! Pero que tonta, no solo un chico puede gustar de ella, ¡si no también una chica! Además, ya somos grandes y estamos en la universidad, esas cosas pasan muy seguido. Pero Mio…" Apaciguo sus pasos hasta quedar caminando, casi llegando a los dormitorios. "Mio…¿le estaba correspondiendo? ¿Por eso estaba sonrojada? ¡Es decir, que la conversación ya venia avanzada de antes! ¡Ya estaban arreglando su cita desde antes!" Definitivamente, la imaginación de la baterista había aflorado y tomado un camino un poco alejado de los hechos verdaderos.

"Y Mio no me dijo nada…" Este pensamiento hizo que parara en seco, mientras volvía a sentir esa sensación de opresión en su pecho. Comenzaba a sentirse insegura, como lo estuvo aquella vez con el problema con Nodoka, y eso que creía que ese tipo de situaciones ya las había superado. Su confianza de repente se desmoronó.

Era de noche, la hora de la cena. Mugi, Yui y Ritsu se encontraban comiendo mientras hablaban de la vida. Esta última se comportaba igual que siempre, por lo visto había olvidado el incidente de la tarde, hasta que repente vio entrar a Mio en la cocina.

-Hola chicas

-Hola Mioo, llegas justo, ¡estos gohan están muy ricoos!- le decía Yui con la boca llena, mientras hacia señas con la mano.

Mio dirigió su mirada a Ritsu pero no la encontró ya que esta justo la había desviado. Se extrañó un poco por esto, pero decidió no darle importancia, a veces no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

-Toma, Mio, estos te los separó Ricchan, ¡realmente están deliciosos- le ofrecía Mugi.

Si bien para la bajista estos detalles de parte de Ritsu eran ya parte de la vida cotidiana, esta vez deparó en ello y dirigió si mirada a la ojimiel para agradecerle y ver su típica sonrisa que muchas veces la iluminaba, pero se sorprendió al notar que aquella miraba para otro lado, indiferente. Definitivamente algo le pasaba, debería preguntarle mas tarde que era.

Cuan buena detective, Mugi se percató de esta situación, y del leve sonrojo por parte de la baterista al ser nombrada. Ciertamente, algo estaba pasando, lo que dio pie a las imaginaciones de Mugi, cada vez mas segura de llevar acabo su plan, mañana, día viernes, por la noche.

-me voy a dormir- una cansada baterista se levantaba y se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando fue interceptaba por Mio

-Ritsu…-

- ¿Qué pasa, Mio?

-Em… ¿te sientes bien?

-¿A qué viene eso? Si es por mi cara, es porque tengo sueño, hoy tuve…mucha información-de repente recordó los sucesos de ese día y volvió a sentirse incómoda.- Así que…¡buenas noches!- se apresuró a irse así no era mas interrogada.

-¡E-espera!- la tomó de la muñeca para que no se fuera. En ese momento, sin darse vuelta, Ritsu sintió un escalofrío, que se extendía desde su muñeca hasta su corazón.

-¡Oye, Mio!- Por fortuna y alivio para la baterista, Akira entró al momento justo a importunar.- Te quiero preguntar algo-

-Ah, si…- dirigiendo su atención a Akira, tuvo que soltar el brazo de Ritsu, quien sin más, aprovecho y se fue silenciosamente.- dime-

-¿Quién es Azu-nyan?

-¿Azu-nyan? Ah, Azusa, si, es nuestra kohai de la banda. Cierto, todavía no tuvimos la oportunidad de tocar con ella frente a ustedes. No sabes que bien toca la guitarra, con ella nuestra música es muy buena- comentaba contenta recordando viejos tiempos.

-Claro, claro, ¡igual nunca nos superarán!- una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

-Jaja…y ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿cómo sabías de ella?

-Ah, no, es que…Yui la nombraba en sus sueños… así que, me preguntaba quien era- diciendo esto se daba cuenta de lo pendiente que había sido de Yui, por lo que entró en estado de vergüenza.- N-no es que me interese mucho, solo que…quizás pensé que era alguien importante.- Decidió callar antes de seguir explicándose y decir cosas que le parecían disparates.

-Esta bien, entiendo. Yo también la extraño a Azusa así que sé lo que debe estar sintiendo Yui.- O por lo menos era lo que Mio creía entender. Sin embargo, Akira se relajó al no haber sido malentendida. Ella también entendía lo que era extrañar mucho a una vieja amiga.

-Gracias por cuidar de Yui. Pensé que nos habíamos excedido en pedirte que estuvieras pendiente de ella, pero me alegro de que te estés llevando tan bien y sean tan buenas amigas!- le decía Mio con una sonrisa sincera y de gratitud. Entre las dos se había formado un ambiente cálido y de confianza, algo que era difícil de lograr entre dos personas tan opuestas, ya que una era de actitud más bien fuerte y decidida, mientras que la otra era todo lo contrario.

Se despidieron para irse a dormir. En ese momento Mio recordó que se le había escapado la oportunidad de hablar con Ritsu, se sintió un poco triste por esto pero ya era un poco tarde para ir a preguntarle de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta también que la baterista parecía no querer hablar de ello. Pero Mio no se rendiría así de simple, siempre había un mañana para intentarlo, y la incertidumbre de no saber si a su amiga le pasaba algo importante o no, la preocupaba. Ya que lo que más le gustaba de su mejor amiga era su radiante sonrisa.

-Fin Capítulo 1-

Ojala les haya gustadooo! Es mi primera historia que publico, y no soy mucho de escribir u.u así que cualquier comentario constructivo sirve, para hacer mejor el siguiente capitulo! Aunque sea malo! (tampoco me insulten mucho que tengo sensibilidad x'D)

Saludos! ^^


	2. ¡Todos a festejar al bar!

Y con ustedes…¡El capítulo 2!

Muchas Gracias por los reviews! ToT me dieron fuerzas para continuar! xD Ojala les guste este cap, y sientan la energía Mitsu! :D jaja

-Capítulo 2-

¡Y el gran día había llegado!

Iban a salir todas las compañeras de piso juntas de diversión por primera vez. Realmente estaban emocionadas todas, cada una ya imaginaba lo genial que iba a ser la noche. Mugi con su plan y sus fantasías yuri. Yui y Ritsu solo querían olvidar el estudio y pasarla bien. Ayame, la otra compañera de piso, lo esperaba para conocer mejor a cada una de las chicas, ya que le parecía que estas eran personas muy interesantes, por no decir fuera de lo común.

En el cuarto de Mio, se veían prendas desparramas, un placard abierto con la mitad de perchas vacías, y algunos vestidos simples en la cama. La indecisión de qué ponerse estaba agotando su paciencia. Quería ir bien vestida y estar atractiva, pero sabía que llegados al lugar se iba a sentir mirada e incómoda. Por suerte tenía un espejo grande en su cuarto, así que aprovechando que estaba sola eligió empezar por el vestido más atrevido, bastante corto por sobre las rodillas, de manera que se dejaban desear sus piernas, y escotado por delante. Al verse se avergonzó toda. Dejaba mucha piel al descubierto, era imposible salir así. "Mejor me lo saco rápido"

-Oye, Mio-

-¡Kyyyaaa!- De la nada entró al cuarto Ritsu, sin siquiera golpear la puerta. De tremendo susto que se pegó la ojigris se fue para atrás cayendo al piso en seco.

-¡Mio! ¿Estas bien?- se acercó a ayudarla y notó que lo negro que había visto era un vestido, y vaya vestido. "¡Qq-ué sexy! ¿qué hace usando Mio esto?"

Intentó la bajista levantarse del piso, pero al estar con semejante vestido…

-¡Mio se te ve todo!- gritaba su amiga toda sonrojada, lo cual hizo que la otra también se sonrojara, y no solo de vergüenza si no también de rabia.

-¡Ritsu, IDIOTA!- un chichón creció en la cabeza de la baterista.

-Lo siento, lo siento, la próxima toco la puerta antes de entrar-

-¡Mas te vale! Si no pongo llave

-Pero Mio… ¿qué haces vestida así?

-¡M-me estaba probando ropa…!- mientras hablaba tenía sus manos cubriendo tímidamente sus partes. También se debía a que su amiga no la deja de mirar con cara de asombro y un leve rosáceo en sus mejillas imperceptible ante Mio.

-Que raro verte así

-Y-ya sé que me queda mal, no lo pienso llevar hoy

-No, te queda hermoso…- El corazón de la bajista dio un brinco, cuando su amiga le decía esas cosas siempre se sentía desprotegida.

Cuando Ritsu vio la cara de Mio, se dio cuenta de lo embobada que estaba y de lo que acababa de decir.

-E-es decir, te queda bien, pero de seguro todo el mundo te miraría, y ya sabes lo tímida que te pones con eso. No eres ni capaz de pasar por esa situación, ja ja-

-¿Me estas diciendo tímida y cobarde?- Si bien era acertado esto último y Ritsu no lo decía con agresión, Mio se sintió ofendida

-¿Acaso no lo eres?-

-¡N-no!- la rabia había vuelto.

-Vamos, Mio, no niegues lo obvio. No digo que sea algo malo, si eres así-

-¡Ya no lo soy más! ¡Pude hacerme amiga de Hayashi sin tu ayuda!- de alguna manera la discusión había tomado otro rumbo. El escuchar ese nombre hizo que la ojimiel también se enojara.

-Bueno, si tan valiente eres, ¡te quiero ver con ese vestido en unas horas en el bar!- Mio palideció ante este reto, su mejor amiga la había dejado entre la espada y la pared. Y retractarse frente a ella significaba perder su orgullo. Mientras cerraba los ojos tomando coraje, frente a ella la baterista pensaba "De paso podré verla con ese vestido más tiempo…¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!...creo que me excedí, mejor le digo que era un chiste"

-No hace-…-

-Esta bien- Mio había hablado antes que ella, y decidida.- Pero a cambio, tu tendrás que ir vestida de la misma manera, es decir s-sexy, mientras también luces varonil- "Que eso le quedaría muy lindo a ella"

-¿Eh? ¿Sexy y varonil? ¿Qué combinación rara es esa? ¿Cómo me visto de las dos formas?- Perfecto. Ahora Mio le haría la contra justamente con una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar a su amiga: pensar.

-Piensa.-

-¿Acaso te volviste como Sawa-chan?-

-¡Mas te vale que lo hagas, porque llego a ir vestida así y vos no, y se te arma jodida Tainaka!-

-Ja ja ja, de acuerdo. Es un trato.- por suerte el ambiente había vuelto a calmarse. -Ah, por cierto, venia a decirte: ¿por qué no llamamos a Azusa para que venga? Me dijeron que mientras venga con nosotras, no importa la edad para ingresar al lugar. Aunque hay que preguntarle a ella que opina.-

-¡Qué buena idea! Bueno, ¡yo me encargo de convencerla!-

Recién cuando Ritsu hubo salido del cuarto, Mio volvió a acordarse del comportamiento de esta en la biblioteca. "Parece que ya se le paso, así que creo que ya no importa…mejor voy a bañarme"

Mientras se duchaba en los baños que estaban fuera de las habitaciones, entró Akira a bañarse también.

-Ah, Mio, ¿hoy va a venir su kohai de la banda?- preguntaba mientras acomodaba sus toallas.

-¡Ahhh!-pegó un grito- ¡Casi me olvido! Tengo que llamarla, ¡Akira! ¿No me harías un favor? ¿La llamas por mi?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo la voy a llamar si ni la conozco? Llámala después de bañarte

-¡No, por favor! Tiene que ser ya así se prepara a tiempo.

-N-no-

-¡Hazlo por nosotras por favor!- Mio realmente parecía suplicarle en serio, así que sin mas, con un poco de mala gana, acepto.

-Pasame el numero-

-¡GRACIAS AKIRA!, su número es 11XXX-

-Salgo y vuelvo, no se que decirle pero bueno…- salía del baño suspirando

-¡Muchas gracias, en serio!- Ahora Mio podría terminar de bañarse tranquila. Era increíble como habían logrado llevarse amigablemente entre las dos, pese a ser tan diferentes.

A varias cuadras alejado de la residencia femenina, sonaba un celular.

-Moshi moshi-

-Ah, hola…¿Azu..? "¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"...¿Azu-nyan?

-¿Yui-sempai? Que voz gruesa tienes… ¿estas resfriada?

-No, ¡no soy esa tonta! Em, es decir…soy Akira, una… amiga de Yui y las chicas.

-Ah…, bueno, hola, ¿pasa algo?

-Eh, bueno, Mio me pidió que te llamara para avisarte que hoy saldrían a un bar, al que yo y mis amigas también vamos, y querían preguntar si querías venir…¿qué dices?-

-¿Mio-sempai te pidió que me llamaras?- "¿Por qué no me llamo ella, o Yui-sempai? ¿Ya ni ganas de hablar conmigo tienen?" Se sintió un poco triste al pensar esto, tristeza que inmediatamente Akira notó-

-¡No es que no quisieran llamarte! Seguro ya sabes como son, corriendo de acá para allá. Por eso me pidieron que te llamase.

-Ah…- "¿Acaso esta chica lee mi mente?"

-No te preocupes, realmente las chicas quieren verte. Te extrañan mucho, en especial Yui, quien puede no saber que irás, sería una sorpresa para ella ¿te parece?-

Azusa empezaba a simpatizar con esta chica, le parecía una buena persona.

-Eso... eso me gustaría. Yo también las quiero ver a todas-

-Bueno, ¡entonces te paso la dirección y todo!- Akira se puso contenta al lograr su cometido. Y es así, que le pasó todos los datos.

Mientras se disponían a partir, Mio, con un tapado negro que la cubría casi entera, por lo menos hasta llegar al lugar y no pasar tan vergüenza por la casa, buscaba a su mejor amiga con la vista. - ¿Dónde esta Ritsu?

-Esta con Mugi, dijo que nos adelantemos- contestaba Yui mientras la tomaba de la mano para ir saliendo.

Paralelamente, en uno de los cuartos, una rubia miraba exaltaba y sorprendida a su amiga castaña.

-Y, ¿cómo me queda Mugi? Me costó mucho elegirlo. Gracias por prestarme tus botas- decía una tímida y sonrojada Ritsu

-T-te…TE QUEDA ESTUPENDO- decía Mugi, intentando salir de su estado perplejo.- Ahora si puedo decir que eres toda una caballero- decía esto mientras sonreía pícaramente. "Mio quedara sorprendida, de seguro"

-Muugi-gruñía una baterista sonrojada.

Las chicas ya habían llegado al bar. Cuando Mio se destapó todas sus amigas gritaron al unísono un 'ooh'. Yui más que otra estaba que no podía cerrar su boca, bien conocía a Mio y sabia que era un milagro que estuviese así vestida.

-Mio, ¿te sientes bien?- tocándole la frente

-Mejor sin comentarios, Yui, que me arrepiento- bajando la cabeza

Yui sintió que le tocaban despacio y tímidamente el hombro, cuando se dio vuelta, por un momento se quedó mirando a la persona delante, con los ojos bien abiertos. Al segundo, reaccionó.

-¡Azu-nyan!- como de costumbre, se abalanzó a la recién llegada, la abrazo un poco mas fuerte que de costumbre ya que hacia tiempo que no tenia la suerte de hacerlo.

-Y-yui-sempai, m-me ahogas así tan fuerte-

-¡Oh, azu-nyan, que sorpresa y alegría verte!- ahora ya no la abrazaba, si no que frotaba su cara contra la de la otra. De repente, sin que su mente le avisara, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al momento de hacerlo, se dio cuenta del impulso que había tenido. Se sintió rara, usualmente cuando lo hacia era con intención. Esta vez pareció que su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

Y Azusa por su parte, mas que sorprenderse, se sonrojó toda. Tanta cercanía después de haberla extrañado tanto había sido demasiada calidez y alegría para su corazón.

-Azusa, que bueno verte- Esta vez era Mio quien la abrazaba, pero sin asfixiarla.- Me alegra que pudieses venir-

-Si, yo también quería verlas, aunque sea una noche-

-¿Eh? ¿Mio sabia que Azu-nyan vendría? Acaso, ¿eres adivina?- mirándola sospechosamente

-No, en realidad era una sorpresa para ti, y también nosotras queríamos verla. Pensé que seria una buena oportunidad.- Mio le sonreía a su kohai, realmente le agradaba volver a verla.-Akira también ayudó-

-¿Akira?- Yui rápidamente la miró, y esta que estaba a un lado de las chicas escuchando todo, desvió un poco apenada su vista.- Gracias Akira, ¡yo sabia que me querías!- Cuan saltarina, pasó de Azusa a abrazar a Akira, pero esta última era mas terca por lo cual extendió sus brazos frenando el casi abrazo.

-¡N-no confundas una cosa con la otra! Estabas gritando dormida el otro día 'Azu-nyan' por lo que pensé que quizás la querías ver-

-Akira… que buena persona eres- le decía Yui con ojitos llorosos y conmovidos.

Mientras, una Azusa miraba la situación y pensaba: "La abraza de la misma manera que a mi, ¿qué relación tendrán?. Y… ¿Yui-sempai soñaba conmigo?" Con esto último sintió tibio su corazón, por lo que agachó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Buena chicas, creo que deberían presentarnos- entraba en escena Ayame, que todo lo que le pareciera interesante, ahí estaba.

-Oh, perdón. Azusa, estas son nuestras compañeras de piso- explicaba Mio

-¡Y nuevas grandes amigas!- acotaba Yui

-Como sea, yo soy Akira y lamentablemente hago la misma carrera que esta chica- se presentaba- Ellas son mis compañeras de mi banda, Ayame y Hayashi

-Un gusto, Azusa- dijeron al unísono las recién mencionadas.

-¡Un gusto! Yo soy Azusa, son un año mas chica, y toco la segunda guitarra en la banda de las chicas- explicaba mientras agachaba la cabeza educadamente.

-Nos dijeron que eres muy buena músico, así que estas invitada algun día a la residencia a tocar con tus amigas- sonreía gustosa Hayashi. Era muy difícil que la ternura de Azusa le cayera mal a alguien.

"Realmente son muy amables"-pensaba Azusa contenta de conocer gente mas normal y no tan loca como Yui y Ritsu. "Ristu!"

-¿Dónde están Ritsu y Mugi?- preguntaba la kohai mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento- decía Mio, recordando que todavía no lo habían hecho.

-Ah, por cierto, Mio-sempai…- La miró de pies a cabeza. Y Mio notó el porqué.- Te queda muy bien y…s-s-exy…-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Fue solo una apuesta!-

-¿Una apuesta?

-Ss-i, con R-…- No pudo terminar de hablar.

Su mirada se detuvo en unos ojos radiantes y ansiosos, que parecían buscar algo. Cuando encontraron a su objetivo, brillaron más. La portadora de estos ojos era bella, con un aspecto seguro, bien femenina pero con toque masculino, un flequillo tapándole apenas su mirada, pero sin dejar que esta brillase. No era otra que la asombrosa de Tainaka Ritsu, y que justamente miraba sorprendida y embelezada a Mio, a la vez que se acercaba a su grupo de amigas. Pero su momento íntimo de miradas tenía que ser interrumpido.

-¡Ritsu-sempai!- exclamaba la kohai en modo de saludo. Y la mencionada, volviendo a la realidad, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

-¡Azusa! ¡Casi me llegas de estatura!

-Ya falto poco, sempai-

-Que bueno ver ¿Has estado practicando mucho? Me contó Yui que ya tienes miembros suficientes para mantener el club. ¡Así me gusta líder!- diciendo esto último con saludo de soldado.

-Ha-HAI!- la imitaba sonrojada pero orgullosa de lo que le había dicho

-Ricchan, ven a dejar los abrigos antes de que no haya lugar- le gritaba Mugi, por lo que Ritsu tuvo que separarse unos momentos del grupo.

Todas miraban anodadas como la chica masculina se alejaba.

-Realmente le queda perfecto- comentaba Ayame

-Siempre supimos que Ritsu a veces se comportaba como chico, pero es la primera vez que la vemos vestida así- agregaba Yui

"Creo que Ritsu me ganó en esta. Haber combinado una camisa sin mangas, abierta un botón arriba, con una corbata larga, encima de una pollera short, y… esas calzas negras y esas botas… ¡no puedo creer que me este sonrojando!... debería estar enojada por haber perdido…" debatía Mio en su mente.

-No te preocupes, Mio. Tu también estas muy linda… es más, creo que me gusta mas tu estilo- ¿Cuándo se le había acercado Hayashi a su oido? Y que le hablara con una voz serena y segura la ponía nerviosa.

Cuando hubieron dejado los abrigos, Ritsu se dirigió emocionada hacia Mio, quería refregarle a la cara su look y ver qué opinaba, aunque ya sabia por la mirada que había recibido que la había impactado. "Otra vez Tainaka gana" pensaba hasta que se detuvo al ver la escena: ¿Hayashi insinuando cosas al oído de Mio?

Y de repente recordó lo que le dijo Mugi en su habitación antes de salir: "¿Te enteraste? A Hayashi le gustan las mujeres, y por lo visto nunca ha tenido el rechazo de ninguna, de alguna manera todas terminan enamoradas de ellas… aunque sean hétero".

Mientras, detrás de la ojimiel, Mugi se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. "Bingo! ¡Lo logré! Haberle dicho eso a Ritsu hizo que se pusiera atenta a cada detalle de Hayashi hacia Mio. Ritsu es celosa, a mí no me lo puede esconder, es por eso que debo potenciar eso si quiero que despierte sus sentimientos hacia Mio" por lo visto, el plan de Mugi era poner celosa a Ritsu.

–¿De qué estaran hablando?- le dijo a la baterista, como para seguir haciéndole la cabeza.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro. Antes de que Ritsu cayera en cuenta y fuera hacia ellas, un grupo de chicas se abalanzaron sobre la baterista. Todas estaban fascinadas y comentaban lo linda que era. Se presentaban e invitaban a Ritsu a bailar. De alguna manera, el ambiente hizo que a Ritsu se le subiera la fama a la cabeza, y empezara a contestar y a simpatizar con cada una.

-Oh, por lo visto tu amiga se ha vuelto famosa- le comentaba Hayashi a Mio, haciendo que esta mirase hacia el centro del escándalo.

Pero para ella era normal que su mejor amiga fuera el centro de atención… "¡Espera! ¿qué hace esa chica tomándola así confiada del brazo! ¡Y lo otra le toca el pelo! ¡Estas están intentando ligar con Ritsu!"- pensaba con cara sorprendida, mientras en el fondo su lado posesivo hacía que se pusiera celosa.

-¿Crees que ella le preste atención a alguna del grupo?- la otra bajista ya había visto los cambios de cara de Mio. "Pero que descuidada dejarse ver así, encima delante mio, eso me hace poner celosa." Pensaba suspirando.

-N-no Ritsu no es de e-…- Vio cómo una de las chicas la ofrecía una bebida, y la otra aceptaba gustosa y la tomaba frente a la otra.

-¿Pero qué hace? ¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron a no aceptar bebidas de desconocidos?- No podía creer lo que veía, la 'tonta' (así pensaba Mio ahora de su amiga) estaba embobada con su grupo.

-Jjajaja- Mio se sorprendió al escuchar reírse fuerte a su ídola. Esta se dio cuenta, y un poco avergonzada volvió a hablar normal. –Parece que tu amiga lo esta pasando bien. Y todo por cómo vino vestida.-

-Y-yo la hice vestir así- Y en ese momento, dando se cuenta, se maldijo por semejante apuesta. Todo esto había pasado por su culpa.

Hayashi pidió algo para tomar para las dos, el hecho de verla así de confundida a su compañera la hizo recordar a sus primeros inicios en el amor. Simpatizaba mucho con Mio así que antes de convertirla en una objetivo prefirió hablar con ella y conocerla. Es así, que mientras tomaban y hablaban de sus vidas, la morocha iba recordando su pasado a la vez que se daba cuenta que este estaba cruzado con la vida de su mejor amiga –Ricchan- dijo en voz muy baja.

Hayashi en un momento se disculpó de dejarla sola al tener que ir a bailar con sus amigas un rato.

Mio, quedando sola, gracias a la bebida ya estaba en un estado de melancolía, recordando cosas del pasado. "¿Desde cuándo?... Es obvio, desde siempre, desde que fuimos chicas, siempre a mi lado…me sorprendía que no te hartaras de mi, es mas, que pensaras que yo era sorprendente.

Le caíste bien a mis padres, lo cual me asombró bastante, ¿cómo iban a querer a una revoltosa como amiga de su hija ordenada?, creo desde el principio sabían que eras muy buena persona… y yo pensando que me odiaba porque me molestaba siempre. La boba no sabía ni como acercarse a mí que inventaba cada locura" dicho esto se río interiormente.

–Que tierna que eras Ritsu- se decía a sí misma Mio mientras miraba su vaso con alcohol. Realmente no estaba borracha, si no apenas como para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de melancolía que sentía. Se atrevió a mirar hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien ahora bailaba muy divertida con su grupo. "Ellas ni siquiera conocen a la verdadera Ritsu, ¿qué se creyeron? Solo quieren su cuerpo, nada mas." Estaba celosa, pero mas que nada enojada porque su amiga no se había dignado en ir a hablarle y la había olvidado. - Ahh, ¿y ahora me abandonas? Yo acá sentada sola, y vos bailando. Se supone que sos la que me protege Ritsu… ¿acaso se te olvidó?, si siempre lo hiciste. Y quiero que lo sigas haciendo. Ritsu… te necesito…quiero que me abraces y estés conmigo… Ritsu…-

-¡Mio!- sintió de golpe una mano en su hombro.

-¡Kyaaa!- se alarmó toda y se dio cuenta de lo colorada que estaba por pensar en la baterista de su banda. Se dio vuelta. –Yui… ¿qué pasa?- la miraba dudosa de si había escuchado algo.

-Creo que Ricchan ha bebido de más… no nos escucha y… esta acosando a Hayashi hace un rato…creo que sos la única que la puede controlar un poco jeje- Por lo visto no había escuchado nada de lo que despistadamente había dicho en voz alta, porque siendo Yui, seguro ya le estaba preguntando de todo.

-A ver…- se paró del asiento de la barra para ir a buscar a su amiga, por fin iba a poder hablarle…hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Qué acabas de decir, Yui?-

-Que Ricchan esta borracha-

-No, no, lo último-

-Mio…¿También estas borracha?- la miraba sospechosamente

-¡No! ¿Dijiste que Ritsu se le esta insinuando a Hayashi?- necesitaba confirmar lo que acaba de escuchar

-Si, aunque… creo que mas bien la esta molestando, no sé-

"Un segundo que le saco la vista y ya esta intentando ligarse a Hayashi?" sin seguir escuchando a Yui, fue hacia donde estaba la baterista. Y lo que vio no le gustó. Ritsu estaba al lado de la otra bajista, con su brazo por encima del hombro de esta y hablándole muy cerca a la cara. Era obvio que le estaba diciendo cosas lindas, porque Hayashi estaba un poco avergonzada Tomó coraje y se acercó.

-Ritsu…-

-Oh, hola Mio- la saludo Hayashi

-¡Mioo!- se abalanzó abrazándola, lo que hizo que la ojigris se sonrojará y sintiera un poco de olor a alcohol. "Caradura, ahora me abrazas" pensaba.

-Estas muy tomada.- se separó de su amiga tomándola por los hombros. -Disculpa, Hayashi, ¿te molestó mucho?-

-No, no hubo problemas, aunque creo que es mejor que la lleves a los dormitorios… no queremos que se maree después o algo así-

-Si, tienes razón- tomó de la mano a la baterista- Vamos Ritsu-

-Sssi, Mio- dijo con voz de borracha- Ah, espera- Se acercó a Hayashi y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós- volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga y se fueron hacia la salida. Las dos bajista habían quedado sorprendidas.

Ya a unos pasos fuera del lugar, Mio le preguntó qué había sido eso.

-Sólo la despedí-

-Si, pero… ¿y toda esa charla que tuvieron antes abrazadas? Yui me dijo...que… te la estabas ligando…- se había puesto un poco vergonzosa por preguntar esas cosas, también le daba miedo que la descubriera celosa.

-¿No lo sabias? A Hayashi le gustan las mujeres- le contó Ritsu, su cara estaba seria y mirando al piso.

Mio se quedó sorprendida con esta última confesión, realmente no se lo esperaba. Y la mirada de Ritsu parecía triste. "¿Tanto le afecta eso?"pensó.

Los dormitorios no quedaban tan lejos, por lo que llegaron pronto mientras Mio pensaba y hacía silencio. Silencio que le estaba molestando cada vez más a Ritsu. A la bajista se le vino una imagen a la cabeza: toda la escena de la biblioteca. A medida que recordaba cada escena, sentía que el rompecabezas iba teniendo sentido, y sus ojos se iban abriendo más. "N-no, no puede ser…" miró a Ritsu quien abría la puerta de su cuarto. "A Ritsu…le gusta Hayashi" Darse cuenta de eso, que en realidad no era exacto, hizo que una punzada en su corazón apareciera. "Me duele…"

Ambas entraron al cuarto. La ojigris necesitaba confirmar su teoría, que su mejor amiga le dijese que no era cierto. Oír eso seguro dejaría de hacer que su corazón le doliera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Eh…Ritsu- la llamó

-¿Ahora no me dices Ricchan?- parecía molesta por algo, pero decidió no prestarle atención a eso, seguro era que le dolía la cabeza de tanto tomar y ya le había pegado el mal humor.

-Por casualidad…- tomó coraje-… ¿Te gusta Hayashi?-

Vio como su amiga se quedaba quieta. Empezó a sentir un miedo que le subía desde los pies. "dime que no" pensaba, sentía cómo la esperanza se le iba. Ritsu se dio vuelta seria.

-Ah, que linda te ves- su rostro serio cambió a una sonrisa confiada y burlona, lo cual confundió totalmente a Mio: "¿Y ese cambio de tema?"

-Pero creo que la apuesta la gané yo, ¿no te parece?- ¿por qué hablaba de eso ahora? Le acaba de hacer una pregunta importante.

-Te pregunte otra cosa…- estaba confundida, no sabia si enojarse o sentirse triste.

Ritsu volvió a ponerse seria.- ¿Tanto te importa?- rodeó a Mio por los hombros, acercándose a la cara de esta. La bajista se puso toda roja por la cercanía, toda la situación la estaba dejando en shock. –Mio…- bajó una mano hacia su pierna.

-¿Q-qué haces?- sintió el tacto de la mano de su amiga, que comenzaba a acariciarla.

-Te queda muy sexy este vestido…- de repente empezó a subirle el vestido con su mano, a la vez que se iba acercando a su cola. Mio alterada le detuvo la mano.

-R-ritsu, deja de bromear- sintió como de un movimiento la baterista la jaló hacia la cama e hizo que cayera en esta de espaldas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía a Ritsu encima, con sus dos brazos al lado de sus hombros. Veía desde abajo como el pelo caía en la cara de su amiga. Pese a la situación, admiró lo linda que se veía así. Ya más colorada no podía estar. Algo hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a calentar.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir la boca y respiración de su mejor amiga en su cuello.

–R-ritsu…- Quería decirle que parara, pero su cuerpo y mente no se lo permitían. El corazón le latía muy deprisa.

-No estoy bromeando- dijo seria Ritsu, y se abalanzó sobre su amiga.


End file.
